


Conman/Kleinphy One-Shots

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Baking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hair stroking, Hide and Seek, Jared's Birthday, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, Sickfic!, Slow Dancing, conman, kleinphy, light teasing, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: A series of Conman/Kleinphy One-Shots





	1. Pancakes

"Your hair is really soft after you wash it." Connor hummed, running his fingers through Jared's hair and making it stand on end. The two boys were laying on the bed in Jared's room, spending the night peacefully alone with Jared's parents out for a dinner party. Jared's room was a complete mess, with dirty clothes lining the floor and poorly hung posters all over his walls, but Connor didn't mind, he was just glad to be in Jared's room with him. Jared curled up closer to the taller boy, pressing against him.

"Is that implying my hair isn't always soft?" Jared chuckled, wrapping an arm around Connor's neck.

"It's a compliment, Kleinman, take it." Connor rolled his eyes playfully. "It's not everyday you will hear me say something nice about anyone's hair except mine." Jared gave a small huff which made Connor begin a low, rumbling laugh. "God, you're cute." Jared's face flushed and he rested his head on Connor's shoulder. In return, Connor pulled Jared fully onto his lap, showering his face with kisses all over Jared's cheeks, chin, forehead, and nose. Jared giggled, his eyes shutting tight and a wide grin spreading across his face.

"You're such an idiot." Jared rubbed their noses together. Connor smirked and rolled so he was on top of Jared. This caught Jared off guard enough for him to quickly press a kiss against Jared's lips. At first Jared's eyes blinked in surprise, then softened and shut tightly, leaning into the kiss. Connor moved a hand to the back of Jared's head, pulling him closer.

"You are beautiful." Connor murmured against Jared's lips. This made Jared press their lips together harder. Connor grinned and put his other hand on Jared's waist. He still couldn't believe Jared Kleinman was his boyfriend. This beautiful, confident, stunning boy was kissing him back with the same amount of passion. It blew Connor's mind. Jared's stomach suddenly growled and Connor broke the kiss to grin down at him.

"Hungry?" He asked, tilting his head so a small bit of his hair landed on Jared's cheek. Jared nodded up at him. Connor crawled off the bed. "Let's get some food then." He smiled, taking Jared's hand and helping him off the bed. Jared swung their hands as they walked into the kitchen. Connor lifted Jared by his waist and set him on the counter.

"What would you like to eat?" Connor asked, rummaging through a cabinet.

"Pancakes." Jared hummed, swinging his legs. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize it's dinnertime, right?" He huffed, taking out the pancake mix anyways.

"Yep," Jared nodded, "I still want pancakes." Connor rolled his eyes but began to follow the instructions on the box. It was just the add water type.

"Jared, can you get me a cup of water?" Connor tapped his fingers against the counter. Jared nodded, moving along the counter towards the sink. He didn't spot the measuring cup so he grabbed a small bowl instead, using his memory to guess how much a cup was. He shrugged, moving back to were Connor was and pouring the water into the bowl. Connor hummed and began mixing the batter. When he was done he held out the spoon for Jared to lick. Jared happily ate the uncooked batter.

"Your cooking is absolutely amazing." Jared joked, the spoon was soon spotless. Connor rolled his eyes and tapped Jared's nose with the spoon before setting it in the sink. He set a frying pan on the stovetop and poured some of the batter in. Connor headed back over to Jared, resting between the smaller boy's legs. Jared pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead.

"Thanks for making me dinner." Jared wrapped his legs around Connor's waist.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's not done yet." Connor lifted Jared off the counter, making sure he didn't fall. Jared's eyes widened and he clung to Connor. Connor rocked Jared slightly, almost as if they were dancing.

"Here, I'll put on some music." Jared giggled, pulling out his phone and putting on Love Somebody by Maroon 5. Connor began to chuckle.

"You have such a cheesy music taste." Jared pressed their lips together again, instantly shutting Connor up. With one arm still holding Jared up, Connor's free hand moved to the back of Jared's head. The timer Connor had set beeped, Jared frowned as Connor set him down to check on the pancake. Connor frowned at the pan.

"Uh, I think we messed something up." Connor scratched the back of his neck, looking at Jared.

"What? How do you mess up pancake mix?" Jared demanded, stepping closer to the pan. He looked down at the pancake and blushed, it was too watery, making the pancake too thin. Jared did not want to eat it. Connor smirked down at him.

"How do you mess up pancake mix, huh?"


	2. Hide and Seek

"Three, two, one!" Connor finished his counting and pulled his hands away from his face. "Ready or not, here I come!" Connor couldn't believe he was playing such a childish game, but he would most definitely do it if Jared wanted him to. Connor knew Jared wouldn't be hiding in the room he was currently in, the kitchen, so he stepped out into the hallway and headed to the living room. He glanced around the room and checked behind the couch, no Jared. He checked the bathroom, dining room, basement, and every place imaginable until he ended up at his own room, he should of guessed.

As Connor stood outside his bedroom he heard a faint sigh from inside. Smiling, he twisted the doorknob and went inside. Connor pretended to search the room hard, even though he caught a glimpse of Jared under the bed.

As Connor dug through his closet in fake search of Jared, he realized he needed to clean it out. Why did he have this batman hat again? Oh wait, that was supposed to be a birthday gift for Jared that he must have forgot about. Instead, he had ended up giving Jared a zombie video game for his Xbox.

Oh well, he'll give it to him later. Connor gave a fake sigh and sat on the bed. Even though not a peep came from under the bed, Connor knew Jared must be struggling to keep his laughter contained. Connor just sat like that for a couple of minutes, waiting to see when Jared would break and reveal his hiding spot. 

Finally, a small giggle came from under the bed. Connor's face broke out into a large grin. He leaned down to look underneath the bed and sure enough, Jared burst out into a fit of laughter. Just hearing Jared laugh gave Connor butterflies in his stomach, he reached down and pulled Jared out by his arms.

"I found you." Connor grinned at him. Jared climbed onto the bed.

"Took you long enough, I was waiting there for forever." Jared was still panting from laughing. 

"You must be really good at this game." Connor chuckled, pulling Jared onto his lap.

"Either that or you suck." Jared kissed Connor gently. Connor was completely fine with sucking at hide and seek, especially if that meant he got to kiss Jared.

"I think it's your turn to count." Connor mumbled against Jared's lips. Jared's eyes blinked open for a second before shutting again, seemingly ignoring Connor's words.

"Ten, nine," Jared was still kissing Connor as he began counting down. Connor smiled, Jared was such a dork. But he was his dork and Connor loved him to bits. Jared's eyes fluttered open when he was finished counting.

"Found you." Jared hummed, pulling away from Connor's lips to plant a kiss on Connor's nose.

"You win then."


	3. Sickfic!

"I'm not sick." Jared insisted as Connor offered him some cough drops and a cup of hot chocolate. He shoved the items away and moved away from Connor on the couch. Jared had been sneezing, coughing, and shivering all morning and Connor had quickly gotten tired of the smaller boy's pride taking over his need to rest.

"I'm not saying you are." Connor sighed, just trying to get Jared to at least take the items.   
"Well if I'm not sick then why would I need-" Jared cut himself off with a coughing fit.

"Sounds like you need something to stop that cough." Connor said, raising an eyebrow at Jared and beginning to unwrap one of the cough drops. Jared shook his head, still coughing, as Connor forced it into his mouth.

"You're such a jackass." Jared said, despite the fact that he was beginning to suck on the cough drop.

"A jackass that cares about you, though." Connor hummed. Jared sniffed and rubbed his eyes, clearly tired. Connor smiled gently at the boy, leaning over and throwing an arm around Jared. Jared could really be stubborn, and that was one of the reasons Connor had fallen for him, but sometimes it could be somewhat... frustrating.

"You should go lie in bed." Connor whispered in Jared's ear. Jared ignored him, pretending to be watching the tv. Jared began coughing again and Connor rubbed his back gently. When he was done, Jared weakly leaned against Connor, his eyes half closed. Connor had had enough of Jared's childishness and scooped up the smaller boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Jared's eyes widened in surprise and his hands instinctively flew to Connor's neck to hold on tightly.

"What are you doing!" Jared demanded, voice cracking from a sore throat.

"Taking care of you because obviously you can't take care of yourself." Connor grunted, bringing Jared upstairs to his own bedroom. Jared frowned but relaxed against Connor, letting Connor carry him. He still gave a huff to show Connor he wasn't completely happy with this.

"You're such a whiner." Connor chuckled, gently resting Jared on the bed and helping him pull off his tee shirt and socks. Jared just shook his head, too tired to actually protest. Connor kissed Jared's forehead.

"Now lay down and get some rest." Connor told him. Jared did as he said but softly patted the space next to him. Connor smiled and nodded, laying down next to Jared, who felt like a furnace. Connor frowned and pressed a hand to Jared's forehead.

"God, you're burning up." Connor said worriedly. Jared just nodded his head.

"I should get you some Tylenol." Connor began to climb out of the bed when Jared quickly grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't leave me here alone." He whined, blinking his eyes at Connor.

"It'll only be a minute." Connor promised, smiling reassuringly at Jared. Jared frowned but loosened his grip on Connor's wrist, letting Connor go.

Connor retrieved the Tylenol from the kitchen and returned to Jared in the bedroom, who had apparently began to drool on the pillow while he was out. Connor chuckled and poured the gross liquid into the small container. Jared pouted as it was brought to him.

"But it's gross." Jared told Connor, refusing to drink it.

"Man, you can be quite the drama queen when you're sick." Connor pressed the cup to Jared's lips. "Come on, Jared." Jared reluctantly opened his mouth and let Connor pour the foul liquid in. He swallowed roughly and laid his head back down in the pillow. Connor ruffled Jared's hair.

"There, now you can sleep." Connor told him, setting the empty container on Jared's nightstand. Connor laid down next to Jared, who quickly took the opportunity to move closer to him.

"Thank you." Jared said hoarsely, his eyes fluttering shut.

"For what?" Connor kissed the top of Jared's head.

"For taking care of me." Jared mumbled before falling asleep.


	4. Video Games

Jared was sitting on Connor's lap on the living room floor, playing video games on his PS4. It was some sort of zombie game from what Connor could tell, but what he did know for sure was that Jared was good at it because he was humming. Jared always hummed when he was doing well in a game. Connor had no clue if Jared was aware that he did it, but Connor wouldn't dare ask him for fear that it'd make the humming stop.

Connor sighed and rested his head on Jared's shoulder, silently watching him play. Jared's fingers moved gracefully on the controller, he didn't even need to look at the buttons to know where they were, unlike Connor. Jared was leaning forward, all his concentration on the TV as Connor began playing with his hair. Knowing that Jared wouldn't notice until later, Connor began giving Jared tiny braids in his short hair. He had finished four braids when the humming stopped.

"Damn it!" Jared cussed, his grip tightening on the controller. The tv flashed the words: YOU DIED, RESTART LEVEL? Jared looked like he wanted to throw the controller. Connor undid the braids in Jared's hair and shushed him.

"Hey, it's okay." Connor cooed, kissing Jared on the top of his head.

"But I've been playing for the last hour." Jared slumped against Connor.

"Then take a break." Connor sighed, his head reaching down to plant a soft kiss against Jared's neck. Jared immediately relaxed his grip on the controller and turned himself around so he was facing Connor.

"You mean like play a different game?" Jared teased Connor. Connor scrunched up his face.

"I mean I guess you could call it that, but that's weird." Connor chuckled, pulling Jared closer and pressing their lips together. After a second, Connor pulled away.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, his hand ruffling Jared's hair. Jared nodded at Connor.

"Do you want to play with me this time?" Jared reached over and grabbed a matching controller.

"Well if you think you're going to win with me playing you're sadly mistaken." Connor chuckled, accepting the controller. Jared turned to face the TV again.

"Maybe not, but you'll keep me sane while I win." Jared said, leaning against Connor. Connor rested his head on top of Jared's and held the controller so Jared was between his arms. The game began and Connor realized Jared had never taught him to play this one before. He could hardly walk let alone fight zombies. After a few minutes of stumbling around, Connor felt Jared's hands slide over his own, helping him control his character.

"You press this button to shoot." Jared instructed, pressing down Connor's finger to hit the button.

"Seems easy enough." Connor smirked.

"Wait till you have a whole swarm of these little disasters surrounding you." Jared sighed, taking his hands away from Connor's.

"You know, the zombie apocalypse would sound a lot less threatening if we called it the these little disasters apocalypse." Connor chuckled, starting to kill off zombies on his own. Jared rolled his eyes playfully.

"Quit mocking the zombie apocalypse, it's gonna happen!" Jared insisted, shaking his head. Connor paused for a second when he realized Jared had started humming again, then quickly continued teasing him.

"Oh definitely, it'll be same day I wear all neon and shave my head." Connor laughed, he earned a new gun in the game and was bit by a zombie soon after, it turns out that even though a gun is new, that doesn't mean it's good.

"I will hold you to that statement." Jared told Connor as he revived him.

"Please do." Connor kissed the top of Jared's head. "You cry when I change my shampoo scent."

"To be fair Connor, who likes the smell of oranges mixed with walnuts?" Jared huffed. "I mean, what kind of scene are they trying to set with those two scents?"

"God, you are such a nerd." Connor laughed.

"Wait, I got it! They were trying to make you imagine you were stranded on a desert island and-" Jared was suddenly attacked from behind by a zombie. He was quickly able to kill it and continue complaining to Connor, who thought it was adorable.

An hour later, the two had beaten the level. Jared pumped his fist in the air.

"We did it!" He laughed, turning back to kiss Connor.

"Good job, Jared." Connor mumbled against Jared's lips.

"Great job, Connor." Jared smiled. "You should play with me all the time."


	5. Dancing

"What do you mean you don't want to go to prom?" Jared asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Connor, it's our senior year, we don't get another prom after this!"

"I know, just go without me, you'll still have fun." Connor sighed, fiddling with a salt shaker on the table.

"I don't want to go without you, it's more fun if you're there." Jared pleaded. "Please, please, please come with me."

"Jared," Connor looked up at Jared's wide eyes. "Look, I don't know how to dance, okay?" Jared blinked at him for a second before he burst out laughing.

"That's it?" He walked over and happily hugged Connor. "I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with with me or something!"

"No!" Connor kissed Jared on the forehead. "Why would I be embarrassed about the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"I'm not the one who doesn't want to go prom just because he can't dance." Jared said, throwing his arms around Connor's neck. "Now put your hands on my waist." Connor did as he said, carefully sliding his hands onto Jared's hips.

"Like this?" Connor asked nervously.

"I said waist, but feel free to move your hands a bit lower." Jared snickered, beginning to rock back and forth. Connor rolled his eyes but kept his hands on Jared's hips. Jared took a step backwards and nodded for Connor to step forward. Jared would step and Connor would follow. 

"Would you like to lead?" Jared asked, pausing. Connor nodded and carefully stepped back, Jared quickly followed.

"Say, where'd you learn to dance?" Connor grinned at Jared, he was starting to get good at this.

"My mom taught me." Jared told him. "Here, twirl me." Connor grabbed Jared's hand and held out his arm as Jared twirled under it. Jared's eyes fluttered closed as he twirled and his lips curled into a small smile. Connor thought Jared looked breath-taking. Jared finished twirling and the two continued dancing.

"Your Mom taught you? Well, my boyfriend taught me." Connor kissed Jared.

"He sounds hot." Jared snickered, gently cupping Connor's face.

"Definitely, but he's a bit of jerk, though." Connor teased.

"Jerk."


	6. Good Morning

Connor's eyes fluttered open to see Jared nose to nose with him, still soundly asleep. He chuckled and reached out to brush hair away from Jared's face, the other boy just looked so peaceful, it was rare that Connor saw him this way. Connor fiddled with a strand of Jared's hair, twirling it till it curled. Jared shifted and Connor froze, hoping he didn't wake Jared. Finally Jared gave a small sigh and went still again.

Connor melted, he loved how clever his boyfriend was and how he always had something interesting to say, but seeing him sleeping peacefully, no smug smirk or eye rolls, was absolutely adorable. Connor put a hand on Jared's back and carefully pulled him closer so that Jared was pressed against Connor's chest. Jared nuzzled Connor's neck, sighing again. 

God, Jared was just too beautiful, Connor didn't know if he could handle it. Jared's head was gently resting on Connor's neck so that he could feel each one of Jared's hot breaths. His legs were entwined with Connor's, his warm feet pressed against Connor's cold ones. Connor gently began rubbing Jared's back.

"That feels good, don't stop." Jared sighed sleepily. Damn, he woke Jared up. Connor didn't stop, instead he pressed harder and longer strokes into Jared's back.

"Well, good morning." Connor kissed Jared's forehead.

"Mornin'" Jared yawned, stretching. "Admiring me, were you?"

"I always admire you." Connor chuckled, his eyes softening.

"So, you always watch me sleep?" Jared raised an eyebrow teasingly. "That's a bit creepy, even for you."

"Yeah, you're a lot quieter when you're asleep." Connor rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together. Jared chuckled against Connor's lips.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jared smiled.

"Hell yeah."


	7. Snowball Fight

Connor would not be outside right now if Jared hadn't begged him to. He was the only person Connor would go out into the freezing cold with to build a goddamn snowman.

"Careful, Jared." Connor warned as Jared tried to pick up the massive snow mound to set it on top of the other. Jared shook his head.

"I got it." He puffed, still straining to lift it. He couldn't even get it off the ground.

"Here, I'll do it." Connor sighed, leaning down with ungloved hands to pick it up. "Don't want you to hurt yourself."

"The only one who's gonna hurt himself is you, put on some damn gloves, Connor." Jared frowned, watching Connor effortlessly pick up the snowball and set it onto the larger one.

"You just don't like it when I do this." Connor quickly ran a cold hand under Jared's shirt, feeling warm skin. Jared squeaked and tried to squirmed away. Instead, he fell into the snow.

"Jerk!" He panted from the ground. Connor bent down and planted a kiss on Jared's nose. He straightened back up and began sculpting the snow for the snowman's head. He had just began rolling it when he felt ice cold snow hit his shoulder blade, leaving it stinging. Connor glanced behind him, raising an eyebrow.

"I got you." Jared smirked, holding another snowball.

"You're gonna regret that." Connor chuckled, scooping up snow to form a snowball. Jared stuck his tongue out at Connor and threw his snowball, which missed Connor by inches. Connor smirked, hurling his own snowball at Jared, it hit him directly in the chest, making him stumble back.

"Hey!" Jared squeaked, making a mad dash to a nearby tree for cover. Connor flung another snowball at him as he ran. Jared made it behind the tree and frantically began making snowballs. Connor made his own small pile, chuckling.

"You ready over there?" Connor asked, grabbing two snowballs.

"One second!" Jared called, adjusting the branches on the tree to give himself more cover. Connor patiently waited for him to finish before he threw his first snowball, which grazed Jared's shoulder.

"Missed me!" Jared laughed, sticking out his tongue. He flung a snowball back, hitting Connor in the leg.

"You have a weak throw." Connor teased as the two continued to hurl snowballs at each other.

"Yeah, well-" Jared was hit in the face with a snowball, his glasses flying off and landing in the snow nearby.

"Oh my god, Jared." Connor ran over to the boy, who was rubbing his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I'm okay." Jared said softly as Connor gently wiped the tears from the boy's cheeks. Connor bent down and grabbed Jared's glasses.

"How about we go inside." Connor hummed, leading Jared inside.

"Okay." Jared said in a small voice. Connor kissed the top of his head.

"We can get you some hot chocolate."


	8. Happy Birthday!

Jared was woken by tapping on his face. He blinked his eyes open to see Connor grinning down at him, centimeters from his face.

"It's too early for this." Jared groaned, trying to swat Connor away.

"Jared Kleinman, it's your birthday." Connor leaned down and kissed Jared's forehead. "You can't just sleep all day."

"Watch me." Jared pulled the covers over his head.

"I have a little gift downstairs for you." Connor singsonged, trying to get him to come out. He sighed after Jared still refused. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but-" Connor reached a hand under the covers and found Jared's foot, he gently began to tickle him.

Jared squeaked, desperately trying to kick Connor away. Connor threw the blankets off Jared, climbing on top of him so he could hold him down. Jared laughed until tears rolled down his face.

"Stop! Stop... okay, okay, you win." Jared panted. Connor smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well good morning then." He helped Jared off the bed.

"You're such an idiot." Jared rolled his eyes, grabbing Connor's hand.

"Well you're the idiot dating this idiot, so who's the real idiot?" Connor teased, leading Jared downstairs.

"Fair enough." Jared chuckled. Connor sat him down on the couch.

"Stay right here, I'll be back with your present." Connor's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'll just take a nap while I'm here." Jared called as Connor started down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Connor returned, both his hands behind his back.

"Aw, you brought yourself, how sweet." Jared chuckled, moving so he was on the edge of the couch.

"Nope, better." Connor pulled a little Labrador puppy from behind his back, and set it on Jared's lap. It was a lovely light brown color and Connor had put a large red ribbon his it's back. Jared was speechless.

"I-buh-thank you." Jared managed to blurt out. He ran his hands carefully along the puppy's soft back.

"You like her?" Connor asked eagerly. Jared nodded, mouth agape, playing with the puppy's ears.

"I love her." He breathed. Jared hugged Connor, being very careful not to smush the puppy between them.

"What are you going to name her?" Connor asked, moving to sit down next to Jared.

"Hmm, Zelda?" Jared asked, tilting his head. Connor scrunched up his face in response. "Okay, maybe Yuna?" The puppy suddenly did not like the bow she was wearing, and began to run in circles to to try to get it off.

"She doesn't like the ribbon." Connor smiled, plucking the bow off her back.

"Oh! How about Ribbon!" Jared said excitedly. The pup barked in response.

"That sounds wonderful." Connor petted Ribbon. "Jared, Connor, and Ribbon."


	9. Attention

"Pay attention to me!" Jared whined, rubbing his cheek against Connor's shoulder. Connor chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm busy doing work." Connor shushed him, pushing Jared off him and continuing to write.

"This is more important than work." Jared frowned, poking at Connor. Connor didn't budge. Jared flopped down on the floor, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I need attention!"

"You're always welcome to jack off in my house, Jared." Connor smirked, not looking up from the paper. Jared pouted at him, crossing his arms.

"I want your attention." He huffed, sitting up and glaring at Connor. Connor ignored him, which just made Jared even more upset. Jared got up and stalked away to Connor's room. Connor glanced up from his paper to watch Jared leave before quickly returning back to work.

Jared flung himself onto Connor's bed, cuddling a pillow. It wasn't the same as Connor cuddling with him, but it was something. Jared let go of the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He was already bored, made he could go bother Connor again...

Jared frowned, biting his lip. Connor was busy, he didn't want Jared to pester him right now. Still, Jared got up from the bed and wandered down the hall to where Connor sat.

Jared peeked around the corner, watching Connor silently. Slowly, he walked into the room and sat next to Connor's chair. Jared waited a second before trying to set his head into Connor's lap. Connor let him, patting Jared's hair with one hand and writing with the other. Jared held still, worried that Connor would stop if he moved.

After a couple of minutes of soft petting, Jared heard Connor set down his pencil. Jared glanced up and was met with Connor's gaze.

"I have a lot of work to do, you know." Connor smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know." Jared nodded.

"C'mere." Connor reached down and pulled Jared into his lap. Jared beamed, pressing closer. Connor gently pressed their lips together, Jared melted into the kiss.

"You're more important than work." Connor mumbled against Jared's lips. "Way more important."


	10. Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s tiny (>‸<)

    "Wait-" Jared grabbed Connor's sleeve before the boy went through the door.

    "What's wrong, babe?" Connor asked, his eyes wide and nervous. 

    "I just, I want to say something first." Jared bit at his lip, looking up at Connor with innocent eyes.

    "Well, you better hurry, we have a room full of people waiting for us." Connor gave a small laugh, but his insides were melting. What could Jared possibly want to tell him? By the sound of it, it wasn't good.

    "Well, I just wanted to know... do you really like like me?" Jared asked, looking down at the floor. Connor scrunched up his face, staring at Jared.

    "Jared, we're getting married in five minutes?"


	11. Life’s a Sham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Chess Game from Falsettos but with my own twist.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that.” Connor snickered, starting to put away the chess game.

“No!” Jared was slumped down in his chair, arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out.

Even Jared was aware he was acting childish.

“No you’re not cute?” Connor asked with a small grin.

“No! Don’t put away the game, I’ll win this time.” Jared insisted.

“Okay, buddy.” Connor snickered, placing the board back down on the table. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Jared sat up straight and watched as Connor placed the pieces on the board. 

“You can go first.” Connor hummed. Jared studied the board carefully before he made each move, but somehow Connor managed to not only make better moves, but also do it quicker. It made Jared frustrated and he wanted to flip the board, but he refused to do something so immature.

“Lost again, Jare.” Connor sighed, placing the pieces back in their places. “Do you play again-“

Connor paused when he saw tears well up in Jared’s eyes. It was clear that Jared was trying to make them go away, but he only succeed in making his eyes water more. He looked up at Connor.

“You couldn’t let me win just once?” He asked, the tears making their way past his eyelids and onto his cheeks. 

“Jare-“ Connor began, but once the tears started there was no way they were going to stop. Jared sucked in a loud breath.

“You never think about me, it’s always about you.” Jared accused, pushing back from the table and standing up. Connor felt his mood go from sympathetic to upset.

“I’m the narcissistic one?” Connor scoffed, standing up from his chair as well. “You’re just fucking jealous that I’m good at something and you’re not.”

“You’re hardly good at it, I’m just bad at it.” Jared sneered, trying to push past Connor.

“You actual dickwad!” Connor clenched his teeth. “If you walk out that door, you never come back, you hear me!”

“Gladly!” Jared gathered his coat and ran to the bedroom to grab a few valuables. 

“I mean never, Jared.” Connor warned as Jared opened the door.

“I’m done, Connor.” Jared stared at him for a second before he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. Connor gripped his hair, angrily kicking a cabinet door before storming off to his room to destroy whatever Jared left behind.

Jared shivered, the rain outside was freezing. He pulled out his phone and called Evan, hoping the boy would answer.

“Hello, this is Evan.” 

“I need to be picked up, now.” Jared stood at the end of their driveway, his fingers were already going a bit numb from the chill.

“Oh, can it wait, I’m-“

“Now.” Jared said before he hung up. He held his down, a few tears slipping from his face as the rain picked up.


	12. The Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a terrible headache right now, so this is what came out of it. Sorry if it's not coherent, I dunno if I'm thinking straight or not.

Holy fuck, if you’ve ever felt shitty, Jared can guarantee you it’s not half as bad as the fucking headache he was having right at this second.

It was like the stampede of a million rhinos... if rhinos stampeded, did they?

Jared didn’t know, and frankly, didn’t care. His head was fucking killing him.

He curled himself up further on the couch, letting his head just throb for a minute when Connor stepped into the room, playfully humming a tune.

“Whatcha doing, Jare-bear?” He asked, and Jared hissed, curling into himself more as he covered his ears. Even the slightly noise caused a ruckus in his mind, like it was screaming at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked, quieter now. Jared groaned, even whispers hurt.

“Just decapitate me, it’d be less painful.” The throbbing had turned to a pulsing. He was pretty sure he could feel the individual blood cells rushing through his brain.

“I’m not gonna do that, but I can get you an Advil. That okay, buddy?” Connor cooed, brushing the hair from Jared’s forehead.

“Step up your game, Murphy.” Jared mumbled.

“Do you want me to get you the Advil or not, prick?” Connor chuckled, heading into the kitchen.

Jared laid there pitifully on the couch, waiting for Connor to return.

When he did, Jared mumbled a string of thank you’s, just so fucking glad that he didn’t have to get up.

Jared downed the pill and let Connor feel his forehead, his hands felt freezing over Jared’s irritated forehead.

“You’re a bit warm.” Connor said simply. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Can’t...walk...” Jared looked up at him with wide eyes and held out his arms.

“You dickwad, fine.” Connor sighed, picking Jared up and carrying him up to his room. Jared nuzzled Connor’s neck, letting out a sigh.

At least he had Connor to take care of him.


	13. Prank Wars

    As much as the gang loved Jared, there was one thing that they dreaded every year. The first week of April Jared always declared prank week, as apparently one day wasn't enough for him. 

    "Day one of prank week." Connor mumbled to Alana, Zoe, and Evan as they walked into the school. "Be prepared." They were all overly cautious, as they knew Jared would have a string of tests for them. 

    "Has someone told him that it isn't funny or cool?" Zoe sighed, glancing through the halls. Normally Jared would be waiting for them, eager to loudly talk about some video game or something he did the previous night. 

    "Yes, but I don't think he cares." Alana arrived at her locker and stared at it for a second, almost too afraid to open it. "There's going to be something in my locker."

    "You can almost bet on it." Connor crossed his arms and waited for Alana to open it. After a moment, he sighed and pushed Evan forward. "You open it."

    "Why me?" Evan demanded, coiling back.

     "'Cause I said so." 

    Evan nervously reached his hand up, "What's your locker combination?" He asked.

    "12-01-35." Alana instructed as the entire group stepped back. Sure enough, as soon as Evan unlocked and opened the locker, Jared launched himself from the locker and onto Evan. Evan shrieked, somehow catching Jared. Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at the two for a second. 

    "Jared!" Evan squeaked, turning bright red as he dropped Jared onto the floor. 

    "Bet you weren't expecting that!" Jared grinned, standing up and brushing his pants off.

    "Yeah, whatever." Connor rolled his eyes. "C'mon, dick-lord, let's get to class." 

    "I swear, Kleinman, if there's anything in my locker besides my books, I'll murder you." Zoe warned. Jared held up his hands innocently.

    "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to do all my pranks at once? Give me a break, I'm just getting started." Jared told her.

    "Can I be excluded from the pranks?" Evan asked softly.

    "Only if you want to be excluded from the friend group." Jared retorted. Evan sighed and took Zoe's arm, resting his head on her shoulder.

     "Jesus, calm down, you're so riled up about this you forgot to give your boyfriend a kiss this morning." Connor grumbled, wrapping his arm around Jared's shoulders. Jared mumbled an apology and leaned up on his tip-toes, giving Connor a small kiss on the lips.

    "Well, as long as nothing is going for fall on me or at me when I open my locker, I'm going." Zoe sighed, walking away with Evan on her heel. Alana began to organize her locker, as Jared had managed to mess it up when he had crawled inside. 

    "I'll see you after class, okay?" Connor said, cupping Jared's cheek and giving the boy another kiss.

    "You can bet on it." Jared winked as he flaunted away.

    Once lunch time rolled around, Connor sat on the bench near the garbage can, waiting for Jared, as usual. Jared beamed as he walked over, holding a bag of McDonald's. Jared always got his boyfriend lunch, as he was the only one of the two of them with a car.

    "20 McNuggets, just as you ordered." Jared hummed, handing Connor the box of nuggets. Jared pulled out his Big Mac and began to snarf it down.

    "Let me just say, I'm glad you decided not to fuck this up." Connor ruffled Jared's hair and opened the box.

     It was filled with vegetables. 

     "The fuck is this?" Connor demanded. Instead of answering, Jared continued to try and eat his burger as fast as he could. He knew that if Connor didn't get to eat chicken nuggets, he definitely wouldn't be letting Jared eat his burger.

    "No way, give me that, I get half of your burger." Connor tried to tug the Big Mac from Jared's hands. Jared let out a loud whine and pulled his burger back.

     Fighting over a burger wasn't exactly a good idea, as it quickly fell apart and pieces of it landed across the floor. 

    "Look what you did!" Jared pouted, wiping ketchup from his face.

    "What I did! You're the one who didn't get my nuggets." Connor frowned, leaning back and turning his face away from Jared. "I hate you." 

    "No, you don't." Jared curled up to Connor, rubbing his head on the boy's shoulder, trying to get Connor to pay attention to him. Connor sighed and gave in, throwing an arm around Jared.

    "No, I don't, but you're still an asshole." Connor grumbled.

    So it was, prank after prank, everything imaginable. Jared managed to stain Zoe's skin blue, have Alana freak out as he convinced her that the test was today, not tomorrow, make Evan cry when Jared dressed as the girl from The Ring and jumped out at him, and even managed to make Connor take off his shirt while they were making out in the bathroom and ran off with the shirt. Connor had a humiliated walk through the halls.

     The group had had enough of Jared's pranks and decided to confront him about it.

    So, they all met up at Evan's house to tell Jared off and get him to stop.

    "Hey, Ev, where's the chips?" Jared asked, digging through the cabinet.

    "We don't have any, you ate them all the last time you were here." Evan sighed, everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Jared to come back.

    "Jared, stop poking around and get out here!" Connor called. Jared appeared in the door, leaning on the door way. He looked at his friends and instantly knew something was up.

    "What's up, guys?" He asked, keeping his distance.

    "Jared, your pranks have gone too far." Zoe said lightly, leaning forward in her seat. She was still a light blue color from Jared's earlier prank. "They're no longer funny, they're just mean."

    "C'mon, it's fun, you guys don't even try to prank each other." Jared said defensively. 

    "Because we don't want to, we told you this." Alana sighed. "You're the only one that enjoys it."

    "No, I-" Jared was cut off by Connor.

   "Jared, I had to walk around school with no shirt. People laughed at me." Connor said as he stood up, crossing his arms.

    "Connor, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jared moved forward, trying to hug boyfriend, but Connor pushed him away.

    "No, Jared, you have no regard for other people and their feelings." Connor snapped at him. "You're only concerned about yourself and what you want, we've told you year after year that we don't want to fucking do that." 

    "I'm sorry-" Tears began to form in Jared's eyes as he reached at Connor, desperate for some kind of physical touch so he could know that everything was okay.

    "No, being sorry is not enough." Connor said coldly. "We're through, Jared."

    Jared froze, staring at Connor for a second before letting out a sob. Tears streamed down his face as he cried loudly, looking down at the floor, humiliated. 

    "I'm sorry, Connor." Jared tried to wipe the tears from his face and clean up, he was painfully aware that everyone's eyes were on him. He felt burning shame on his cheeks as everyone was silent for a moment.

    "We got you." Connor whispered before pulling Jared into a hug.


	14. Tired

    "It's too fucking early to get up, I'd rather fuck a cactus than get out of bed right now." Jared groaned, hitting the snooze button on his alarm.

    "It's so nice that first thing I hear every morning is your sweet voice." Connor chuckled, rolling over a bit so he could cuddle with Jared. 

    "Fuck off, I'm too tired for this shit." Jared curled up to Connor, pressing himself against the other boy.

    "See, the words that flow from your mouth are like poetry and spring time." Connor teased him, burying his face in the smaller boy's hair and taking a deep breath. God, Jared always smelled great.

    "Why do you have to be all nice when I'm in a bad mood, it makes me feel bad." Jared pouted at him.

    "It's hard not to be nice to sweetest, cutest boy on the planet." Connor told him.

    "See? That's what I mean!" Jared nuzzled at Connor's neck, beginning to press kisses there. "God, Con, why do you have to be such a sweetie, you know that's hard for me to resist, even this early in the morning."

    "I'm sorry, it's just who I am." Connor chuckled, tilting his head up so Jared could properly kiss at his neck.

    Jared sucked along Connor's neck, forming a small trail of hickeys. When he was done he pulled back to admire his work.

    "Feeling better?" Connor raised an eyebrow teasingly.

    "Only 'cause of you, dork." Jared smiled. Connor cupped the back of Jared's head and pulled him into a kiss. The two lingered like that until the alarm went off again, alerting them that it was time to get up and dressed.

   Jared's bottom lip stuck out as he looked up at Connor with wide eyes, "I don't wanna get up." He told him sweetly. Jared knew Connor could never resist that face.

   "Alright, I'll call us both sick into work, happy?" Connor smirked, reaching for his cell phone. Jared hummed and clung to Connor's arm as he made the calls.

    "Yeah, I'm just so sick right now, I can't come in." Connor gave a pretty convincing cough, in which he began wheezing at the end. His work let him off the hook quickly and Connor dialed Jared's work.

    "Yeah, Jared can't come in today, he lost his voice so he can't come to the phone." Connor nodded. "MmHmm, okay, thanks."

    "You're all set, baby." Connor pulled Jared up to him and gave him a long kiss. 

    "You're the best, Con." Jared mumbled into the kiss. "I love you."

    "Love you too, Jare." Connor smiled.


	15. Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, I haven’t been in the writing mood lately bc someone left a very nasty comment on one of my stories on wattpad, so idk how soon I’ll be updating stuff

    "You ate all of my Doritos!" Jared whined, throwing the empty box onto the floor angrily. Connor strutted into the kitchen, unconcerned and digging through the fridge to find more food.

    "They're both of our Doritos, Jare." Connor snorted, pulling out the bread and starting to make himself a sandwich. 

    "No! I specifically went out and got these Doritos for myself, therefore, they are mine!" Jared complained loudly. Connor shrugged, turning to look at Jared. Somehow, it pissed Jared off even more that Connor was looking down on him.

   Damn being short, it didn't make him intimidating at all.

    Jared walked over to the table and pulled a chair over, standing on it.

    "You have to get me more Doritos, you hear me!" Jared huffed, crossing his arms. A smirk formed on Connor's face and soon he was throwing his head back laughing, leaning on the countertop for support.

    "You're so funny, Jare." Connor wiped tears from his eyes. Jared pouted, wanting to stomp his foot but too afraid to on the chair.

    "It's not funny, I want my Doritos!" Jared told him. Connor didn't answer, he just walked over to the chair and picked Jared up off of it. Jared wrapped his legs around Connor's waist as Connor supported his fully weight.

    "You're adorable." Connor kissed his nose. Jared's bottom lip stuck out as he looked at Connor. "Since you're so adorable, I'll go get you your Doritos." Jared's face lit up as he gave Connor a quick kiss on the lips.

    "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Con!" Jared beamed.

    "No problem, baby." Connor chuckled.


	16. Royalty AU

    Jared was a guard for one of the most prestigious, well-known dukes in the country, Connor Murphy. Often he was brought along wherever Connor went, for protection. However, the boy seemed to favor him in a way.

    The servants brought out delicacies from the kitchen, each on a grand, silver platter as Jared stood obediently next to Connor's chair, mouth watering slightly.

    It wasn't as if Jared couldn't afford food. No, with what he was paid Jared could afford much more than his fair share of rations, but nothing like this.

    Jared supposed there was enough food on the table to feed their entire village. There were cakes, bonbons, hams, and every other sort of sweet you could imagine. Jared shook his head and forced himself to remain professional. 

    Connor's eyes skimmed over the food carefully before picking up one of the more exquisite cakes from the table.

    "Taste this for me." Connor demanded.

     "What-" Jared started, confused.

    "What, would you rather I be poisoned?" Connor cocked an eyebrow, still holding the cake out towards Jared.  

     "Of course not, my lord." Jared quickly scrambled forward, not sure how he should taste the cake. Would it be rude to take silverware from the table?

    Before Jared could decide, Connor scooped up a bit of the cake with his finger, offering it to Jared. Awkwardly, Jared licked the frosting from the boy's finger.

    Dear lord it was amazing.

    Jared practically melted, not leaving a single bit of frosting. "Mm, I-I think it's fine." Jared stood up straight again, eyes glued to the floor.

     "You should try some of my other food too, just to be safe. In fact, take a seat." Connor instructed. Jared took a seat in the chair closest to Connor. 

    Connor smirked to himself, piling foods onto his plate and carefully skewering them onto his fork.

    "Open up, this is chicken boiled in butter." Connor hummed, popping the food into Jared's mouth. Jared had never tasted anything better, just the thought of having to go back to bread and butter made him disgusted.

    So, Connor fed him sweet after sweet. Soon, Jared was completely full, his eyes kept fluttering shut he was so tired. The food had been absolutely wonderful.

    Connor's hand gently rested on the top of Jared's head, combing through his hair. 

    "I'm guessing it was good?" Connor asked, Jared hummed in response, his eyes nearly shut.

    Jared's eyes flew open.

    Had Connor been flirting with him?


	17. Feeling for Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind!Jared AU

Jared’s hands wove their way up Connor’s chest. Not in a sexual way, but in a tender and soft way. Jared was in absolute awe with each of his boyfriend’s features, even if he couldn’t see them.

“Can I touch your face?” Jared asked softly. In reply, Connor took Jared’s hands in his own and brought them up to his cheeks.

He was so warm, Jared noted. He briefly wondered if Connor was blushing and that was why. Jared began to gently feel Connor’s features, taking them in. 

His cheekbones were so sharp, so definite. He’d never been able to feel them quite like this before. 

“You have beautiful cheekbones.” Jared murmured, feeling Connor’s cheeks heat up against his hands once more.

“Thank you.” Connor mumbled. Jared’s fingers slid to the boy’s lips, which were soft and wet. He brushed his thumb along them and soon enough, Connor was kissing at his thumb, then his hand.

“God, Jare, I love you.” Connor leaned forward and connected their lips. Jared quickly placed his hands on the back of Connor’s head, pulling his closer while feeling Connor’s hair. He loved playing with Connor’s hair, not only did it make his fingers more nimble, it was silky and soft. 

“I love you too.” Jared mumbled against Connor’s lips, resting his forehead against Connor’s as he took a second to breathe.

“Like, I love you, so damn much, like, you don’t even know.” Connor pressed kisses along Jared’s jaw, Jared could feel the smile on Connor’s lips.

“I don’t even know?” Jared chuckled, beginning to braid Connor’s hair as Connor started to suck on his neck. It would probably leave a hickey, but Jared couldn’t be bothered to care. It’s not like he had to look at it.

“My love for you is like, like,” Connor paused to think.

“You should be a poet.” Jared snorted, finishing his braid. He was quite proud of it, from what he could feel, he didn’t mess up on it at all.

“It’s a lot, okay?” Jared could practically hear Connor rolling his eyes. “Sorry I’m no Shakespeare.”

“It’s a shame, you two seem to have so much in common.” Jared’s hands slid back down to Connor’s chest, where he felt Connor’s muscles. Damn, feeling those never does get old.

“Fuck off, Jared.” Connor pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Gladly.” Jared smirked. “But in all seriousness, I love you more.”

“Nuh-uh!”


	18. Avocados

"Jesus Christ, you forgot to buy avocados again?" Jared demanded, looking through the grocery bags.

"Damn it, sorry, guess I'll get them next time." Connor shrugged, putting away the freezer items.

"No! I need them tonight, I start my diet tomorrow." Jared whined. "I'm supposed to be eating healthy and jogging so I can run that 5K with Evan in a couple of months. If I don't have avocados, I won't be in an exercising mood." 

"Seriously? Why can't you start the next day?" Connor huffed.

"Because then I'll be behind and Evan will be ahead and I can't let that happen." Jared threw himself down on one of the dining room chairs.

"Jared, I bought apples, pears, bananas, oranges, and strawberries, why do you need avocados so badly?" Connor shut the freezer door and looked at the pouting boy.

"I wanted avocados!" Jared said dramatically, resting his head on the table.

"Sucks, dude. You'll have to wait until I go out again." Connor snatched a banana, peeled it, and began to snack on it.

"Fine, I'll go get it myself!" Jared stood up and stalked toward the open door-

He hit face first into the glass screen door, head flying back as he fell onto his butt. He said a string of curse words as he brought a hand up to his bleeding nose.

"Oh my god, Jared!" Connor raced over to Jared, kneeling down in front of the boy. "Tilt your head back, I'll grab some tissues." 

Jared did as Connor told, but blood still rushed out of his nose like a faucet. Connor grabbed the paper towels and began to wipe up Jared's face.

"Fuck you." Jared mumbled, letting blood seep into his mouth. "It's probably broken."

"Mmhm, sure, darling." Connor chuckled, helping Jared up. "I don't think it's broken, but you're going to have a sick bruise."

"I'm so gonna use this to guilt you into going and getting me avocados." Jared was helped into the living room and set down on the couch.

"I know, but for now, how's your nose feeling?" Connor tenderly touched it, making Jared flinch.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurts." He hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Connor sat down on the couch next to Jared, wrapping an arm around him. Jared leaned into the touch.

"Are you going to get avocados now?"

"Fine."


	19. Soulmate AU

    "Hey, Connor! I'm loving the new hair length. Very school shooter chic."

    The minute the words fell from Jared's lips, he regretted them. Dear lord, that was rude, even for Jared.

    Connor scowled at him and Jared tried to quickly fix it.

     "I was kidding... It was a joke."

     Jared pushed up his glasses, hoping Connor wouldn't yell at him or punch him and would just move on.

     "Yeah, no it was funny. I'm laughing, can't you tell?" Connor's eyes stared into Jared's soul. Beside him, Evan stayed quiet.

    "Am I not laughing hard enough for you?" Connor deadpanned, stepping towards Jared threateningly.

    Jared gave a nervous laugh, throwing his arms up in defeat. "You're such a freak." He turned to leave when he felt heat in his chest. A bit scared that he was having a heart attack, he stopped, clutching his chest.

    Upon glancing down, he noticed that he was glowing.

     Jared quickly looked up. Dear lord, it wasn't everyday that you get to meet your soulmate, but the halls were empty?

    "What the fuck?" Behind him, he heard Connor mutter.

     Turning around, Jared saw that Connor's chest was also glowing.

     Connor looked up and the two made brief eye contact before Jared looked away, blushing madly. 

     Meanwhile, Evan was standing there even more awkwardly, not really sure what to do in the situation.

     Finally, Connor cleared his throat. "So... I guess-"

     "Yeah." Jared didn't even want Connor to finish his sentence. They both knew what it meant.

     "Then, I guess," Connor glanced at his chest and then back to Jared. "Would you like to go out sometime?"


End file.
